Minx, An Alley Cat's Life
by jazzers
Summary: Minx is a white with brown blotted spots cat who has no where to just get food and water, he has to search for himself, at what cost though?
1. Too Many Troubles!

Chapter One – Surprises

I'm **soaked**! Annoyingly, my cardboard box doesn't keep my white and brown blotted fur dry at all, just cold. It doesn`t help with all the cars driving past and splashing up water at me, I can't see when they are coming it's just too wet! My silent, paws prodded along the soggy road, up the hill and around the alleyway corner, to find an old dog house that had no floor. It would do, at least it had a nice roof to cover my damp fur. I laid down my tired head but couldn't get any sleep because of the loud rain pouring onto the grey, concrete. Finally the rain is slowing and getting much quieter, so I can rest.

When I woke up I found my delicate ears twisting to the sound of two gruffy voices saying "Let's move this piece of junk before someone sees it," "Alright then, I'm not wasting my money just to pay a fine for littering," That moment the sheltering, dog house disappeared and my skin went cold. "Look here, it's a homeless cat!" A tall, round man pointed rudely at my face so I hissed at his broad finger. "Why should we care," A skinny, slim male spoke, then muttered to himself "_Dumb animals_,". For fear that one might grab me; I leapt in to the air and (as always) landed on my four paws. Proudly, I skipped off and headed for a trip to find some food. I was **starving**! As I strolled down the now dry pavement I picked up a delicious scent of cat food, so I strolled off towards the enticing smell. Unsurprisingly, I ended up in a back yard with a blue bowl full of the sweet fragrance. As I bent my head down to taste the cat food, a **huge**, black cat pounced out atme from the square, open window and started clawing at my face. We rolled around for a minute biting and scratching each other but then I fought back harder by throwing my paws at his legs again and again until he fell. When the deranged feline did fall I ran as fast as my damaged, paws would take me and left the gorges scent behind. No trace of food for miles, so I went in search of a dry place to sleep for the rest of the afternoon. I found a large green bin to rest behind and let sleep take over my small figure.

As my lids adjusted to the darkness of the night, I realised that I was still in great need of food. Slowly, I made my body extremely flat and silently slithered into the blackness. Someone had left out a bowl of water and a slice of ham. I sniffed to make sure no other cat lived here, it seemed safe enough so I tilted my head, still on alert, and took a sip then another. A few minutes later all the water had gone and I was half way through the slice of ham. It was very nice, now I was curious at who lived in this small house. Nosily, I took a look round the garden and at the very end there was a very thick chain, that led in to a small home. It looked like the dog house I had slept in not so long ago. Then it hit me like a fresh slap in the face, this was not just a dog, this was a vicious mutt that needed to be tamed. My tiny heart skipped a beat and I couldn't move an inch from the spot I was in, suddenly I heard heaving breathing and broad, moving legs thudding towards me. This was it for me, my life was **over**. Thankfully, my leg`s starting getting signals from my mind again and started to move. I leapt onto a nearby shed and crouched down so the dog wouldn't notice me. A huge canine about five times the size of me marched out of its hut and began to patrol the garden. I then wondered how I would escape from this mess, would I survive? My stomach churned and I felt a little dizzy. Then my front, left paw slipped and I went hurdling down the roof top and in to the gutter pipe. _Ugh!_ I was drenched! And worst, the huge canine had spotted me. I was done for. The evil mutt came charging towards me like a bullet, it rammed in to the shed so I fell off. _MEOWWWW! _I screeched as I soared to the pebbly ground. Painfully, a sharp set of jaws jabbed strait in to the centre of my back! Blood rushed from my mucky fur and on to the grass. Suddenly, I was thrown across the garden and in to the hedge. This was my escape, but could I move with such injuries? I tried to stand so hard it was like trying to push open the lids on black bins (for food purposes,). "**Canine! **What are you doing!" I scrambled around with my tiny paws, so this strange, female voice would notice me. A set of dainty hands scooped me up in to the air so gracefully, it was like flying. "Poor thing, bad boy, Canine! It's rats I want, not cats," That's when it all went black.

Now I was in a strange place that was all mainly coloured in white and blue. A woman was sat at a wooden desk, with an old fashioned, black telephone in her hand. Whenever she spoke at the beginning of every sentence was "Hello, this is Animal Helpers desk service, how can I help you?" I'd heard from other street cats about vets and treatment places for animals. Apparently, the people who work here use huge needles on your skin that hurt very much, for no reason! I don't believe the `for no reason` part, there has to be a cause. My legs were starting to hurt, so I moved then fell off a white, rectangular thing on wheels. The floor was marble in different shades of brown and the walls were just plain white, with small, square windows on them.


	2. New Friends And The Big Plan!

I wandered around for a bit then saw a bunch of women walking my way so I hid under the nearest stool. When they passed I strolled down a deserted white and peachy-coloured hall. It was very near my bed as some of the other animals called it. What stopped me in my tracks was what I heard from the main desk, two ladies were whispering things. "Okay, so the white and brown spotted cat and the black moggie are going to be put down tomorrow because no-one will want _them!_"

"Agreed, no-one at all will want to adopt the grungy rats," Then they started giggling like three year olds. Suddenly, a black cat leapt down from its bed and said "PSTT!" I looked around and decided it was me this feline was referring to. "Yes?" I replied to his actions.

"You busting out or what or do ya wanna be put to sleep... permanently?

"How will we pull it off and who are you?" I asked confused.

"The name's Felix and the plan is we sneak past the aliens at the desk, jump on to that light brown shelf near the open window and jump out in to the car park," I shuddered at his words.

"Aliens!" I cried "Where?"

"Those big things," He scanned the room with his black, silky paw pointing at the humans sitting at the desk, and the bored people in the waiting area.

"I'm Mynx by the way and those are what you call humans,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's just escape while we have our chance. Let me ask you something very important first... you're male right? Because girls aren't tough enough for this mission," I nearly burst out laughing on my back at his stupid question; I could tell he was a boy from his rough voice and his musky scent. "Do I sound like a lady?" I made an old fashioned woman's voice when I spoke the work lady to Felix. "Ok, ok I think you're a dude, now let's go and BREAK OUT!" Felix almost yelled so the loud that the whole group of animals in cages at the other side of the vets could hear him.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS 'THE BREAK OUT' TO MAKE UP FOR THIS ****VERY SHORT**** CHAPTER! LUV YA (IN A FRIENDLY WAY) LOLZ X**


End file.
